Classes
There are 4 classes in Promod. 'Assault (AK/MG)' The AK/MG is a mid-long range class, with a choice of 7 weapons, the most commonly used being the AK-47. Pretty much the only other assault weapon used in competitive gaming is the M4 Carbine. This class generally plays a support position for the faster SMGs. *As attackers, assaults throw smokes and/or stop nades and are footholds of the team, providing longer range cover for their bomb carrier. *As defenders, the assaults throw smokes and/or stop nades and hold mainly static positions to defend key points of the map. (At long range, damage decreases to 42 for all regions except the head, requiring an extra shot to get the kill.) 'Spec-Ops (SMG)' The SMG is a short-to-mid range class and has a choice of 3 weapons, the most commonly used being the AK-74U. In general, the SMG is used to put pressure onto the enemy team. *On attack, the SMGs rush into the bomb-sites or other important areas of the map quickly, hopefully securing them for their team by taking out the enemy SMGs. They can then plant the bomb and force the enemy AKs and scope to come to them in close-range combat where they have an advantage. *On defence, the SMGs counter-rush the attacking SMGs. If they can take down the bomb carrier and the other SMG quickly, they have a good advantage to winning the round, as the attacking AKs and scope will have to come to them to retrieve the bomb. A single defensive SMG might also do a fast, sneaky push (usually through smoke) where the attackers aren't expecting him to try to take out the enemies' AKs and/or Scope. (The SMG loses most of its power by medium range, decreasing all the way down to 7-8 damage at medium to long range, meaning 12-15 shots are required. This is why you see SMGs deagling at longer ranges; 3 shots from a Desert Eagle is far easier than 12-15 from an AKu.) 'Demolitions (DEMO)' *The DEMO has a choice of 2 weapons. It is only effective at close range and is hardly ever used in competitive gaming. At a range of 10 meters the M1014 does about 32 damage to every area of the body. The M1014 fires eight "bullets" (buckshot) at once. It has a max range of 15.6 meters. The W1200 does more damage per "bullet" and holds 7 rounds (to the M10's 4), but is pump-action. 'Sniper (Scope)' *Only two sniper rifles are available in ProMod: the R700 and M40A3. Unlike stock CoD4, these bolt-action snipers are identical in all respects except magazine size. This makes the M40 (5-round magazine) technically better than the R700 (4-round), but some players "feel" they do better with the R700. Also, the hip-fire spread has been much reduced from stock CoD4, making close-range no-scopes more likely to hit; however, they still don't stand a change against a skilled SMG in close-range combat. Zoom-in time has been cut in half from stock, but the rifles de-scope during re-chambering, meaning total ROF (rate of fire) is lower. Sway has been removed as well. The final feature worth discussing is the vastly increased damage, as shown in the chart below. This effectively makes the scope the best weapon for wall-banging, as it can easily kill through several normal-sized walls. (No damage loss at any range.) In a competitive ProMod server there are an unlimited amount of MGs allowed per team, but a limited number of SMGs (2), Snipers (1), and Shotguns (1). 'Pistols (Sidearm)' Each class has 5 pistols available. The Desert Eagle (deagle) and its identical counterpart, the Gold Desert Eagle, are the only pistols *actually* used by serious teams. The Desert Eagle is used for its accuracy and power in-game. The deagle has a 7-round magazine and will kill in 2 shots out to medium range, with 3 shots being required at longer ranges. All the other pistols require 4 shots at medium to long range. *It should be noted here in the Pistols section that ProMod limits the fire rate as compared to stock CoD4. It has been cut from a max of 20 rounds/second in stock to 10 rounds/second in ProMod. Essentially, this means that if you're a "fast clicker", you might need to concentrate on aiming better and clicking less rapidly. Otherwise, your second click (if they are less than about 105ms apart) will likely not result in your pistol firing. This also applies to the G3 and M14, but those weapons are rarely used.